Guilty Pleasures
by naveh violet
Summary: Karosky/Kurt don't like don't read M for later chapters


{Dave Karofsky}

My alarm was going off, I fucking hated it when the stupid thing made that noise.

I rolled out of bed, smacking the sleep button as I walked into my bathroom. I had fallen into a routine since moms new boyfriend had moved into the house. I only got nine minutes in my own bathroom in the morning. My little sister Jenny always needed to use it, because the new guy took all damn morning in the only other one.

Once inside, I brushed my teeth during my quick shower, I had become quite the multitasker. My dream still hung hazily in my mind, milky white skin, crystal eyes. Jenny's strong knock came at the door shattering all of it.

"HURRY UP! I HAVE TO PEE! PLEASE DAVIE?"

Fuck.

"I'll be right out. Get out so I can come out and get dressed, then it's all yours Jen."

I shut off the water and waited to hear my bedroom door close. Once she was out, I quickly dried off and got dressed.

When I opened my door, Jenny was right there shoving to get past me. She seemed in a real hurry today. Still, in her power puff girls' pj's, curly brown hair all tangled from sleep. Jenny was always excited for school it must be a grade six thing.

I walked down stairs the house seemed dead so I went straight to the kitchen. Jenny's Hello Kitty lunch box sat on the counter unopened and unmade. A real shocker there, mom didn't ever do that kinda stuff after dad left; it was like she thought that she was done being a mother at that point. I was her son, and she acted like I was the help. A maid to clean up all the messy stuff and take care of Jenny.

I open a drawer and pulled out a brown plastic bag for my own lunch. In Jenny's I packed an apple, a peanut butter sandwich, grape juice and some cookies. I got a pop, turkey sandwich, and my wallet.

Once I was done with that I made breakfast eggs and bacon. Once they were finished, I dished up two plates one for mom and one for the new guy. Walking to the basement bedroom door, I felt kinda silly. I managed not to drop anything as I opened the door and made my way down the stairs. Mom was stretched out across the bed blankets covering everything that I didn't need to see. I put the plates down on the night stand and walk out. He met me at the door on my way out.

"Hope you were quiet down there. Your mother is very tired." An inhuman smirk playing across his lips his thick boston accent dripping with sarcasm.

"Your breakfast is down stairs you jack off." I went to walk past him but he grabbed my arm forcing me to look into his muddy green eyes.

"You watch your mouth you little a shit!"

I didn't look away, and I didn't move. I was taller then him but not by much, he did out weigh me by at least fifty pounds. If I picked a fight with him now, he won no matter what happened. If he kicked my ass then that was that but if I kicked his then mom would be a nervous reck and likely blame me for all that was wrong in the world.

Fuck.

Jenny skipped down the stairs grinning her ususal cheshire cat smile. She was wearing a pink tee-shirt with a lady bug on the front and little kid jeans.

"Davie! That smells awesome!" Jenny turned her dimpled grin at the new guy next.

"Max you should take mommy out to dinner tonight, im having my friends over and I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable in a house full of girls."

He watched her just a bit too intently. I shook his hand off of me and walked over to her.

"Come on Jen, lets get you some food and then I'll drop you off at school." I ushered her toward the kitchen away from him.

I pulled into the school parking lot later then I normally do so I got a shitty spot. I parked my big blue dodge truck in beside the black escalade of Kurt Hummel.

Hummel walked around the back of his escalade, I fumbled with my bag in the front seat trying to give him a good head start for the day because once I got out of my truck he was just Kurt Hummel the biggest fairy at _Wiliam Mckinley High School_, not the star of all my wet dreams. I didn't think that I was gay. I mean did Kurt even count as a guy? It didn't matter, I was Dave Karofsky and I was no homo! I mean I liked chicks, but I'd just never had a dream about anyone but my milky white skinned singer.

Azimio Adams was only person at school that knew about my little crush. He had over heard me talking in my sleep at Puckerman's Christmas party, it was one of my better dreams if I did say so myself. Azimio had never let me forget what he had heard; he also made me be twice as violent towards Kurt I think that he thought that it might make me realise the error of my ways. He had been wrong, although he didn't know that. Azimio was also admittedly my best friend at the school, today was going to be his last day then I was on my own. My cell started vibrating on the dash and when I looked at it I saw Azimio's number the first message read

'Morning fairy, ma says im not going today. I gotta stay home and pack. Talk to you when im settled in at the new place.' The second read 'try not to fuck Hummel when im gone.'

I huffed to myself, shoving my phone into my pants pocket.

I jumped out of my truck. Hummel turned crystal blue eyes at me. I glared at him.

"Morning lady face." my voice was deep and cruel. I strutted toward him and saw a look of a fear pass through face. He was afraid of me, afraid that I would hurt him; when all I wanted to do was kiss him, feel him in my arms.

"Neanderthal." Hummel's voice was stronger than normal and it tightened something in my stomach. He looked the way he always did. His hair blow-dried and styled to perfection. Hummel was wearing a Red Alice in Wonderland shit that had a picture of the red queen on the font, it was much too big but I liked it anyway. Black skinny jeans finished the outfit. It was very under done compared to his normal fashion. I wanted to ask what was the occasion was, but that would have been out of the part I played at school.

"What dose that even mean?" I tried to keep my eyes on his, it was harder than it should have been. Red was my new favourite colour. Kurt's pail skin looked so fragile in it. I wanted to touch him, to have him touch me.

Fuck.

He laughed out loud and was chillingly bitter. I shivered that sound travelling down my spine.

"Why am I not surprised, that you don't know something? Oh I know because it's you." Hummel's words slid along my skin. I started walking toward him closing the distance while raising my fist so that it would be close to his face. He cringed and it was a good sign, if he was afraid he would stop talking and if he did that I could ignore him.

"You listen to me fancy. Your gunna shut your fucking mouth today and maybe I won't throw you in the dumpster!"

I was shouting directly into his perfect face, and a single tear slid out of one of his crystal blue eyes and down his cheek. Kurt looked down at his shoes and I chewed on my lip watching him. It killed me that I had made him cry, but I had to. I pushed past him moving toward the school. He stumbled tripping over his own feet and fell. I kept walking it wasn't my problem, he wasn't my boyfriend it wasn't my job to take care of him.

My day went on just like normal, at lunch I saw him. He was sitting with that black girl Mercedes, the two of them we're smiling and laughing together. I smashed my empty tray against the side of his head as I walked by I wanted to hear him say my name. He didn't even look at me.

Near the end of the day when I was on my way to get my hockey gear from the boys locker room I saw him again, he had his face glued to that cell phone again, it seemed like lately that was all he did.

{Kurt Hummel}

My phone had beeped during class, I pulled it out once I was in the hallway there was one missed message. 'COURAGE - - - Blaine '

I smiled just as I did every time I thought about Blaine as of late. Blaine had been so kind to me when we met; sending me text messages saying sweet things like 'COURAGE' and 'SMILE' they really did help me stay chipper throughout the day. Blaine was charming, funny, clever and really cute, his boyfriend John was a very lucky man. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't even seen Karofsky round the corner.

He crashed into me with brute force, knocking my phone out of my hands before shoving me into the cold solid metal locker doors. I felt like shit, my body ached and my ears were ringing. I watched him turn and walk backward daring me with his eyes to say something, to question his dominance so that he could beat me for not knowing my place. I wanted to do something bold and menacing, but I couldn't even move. He glared at me then disappeared into the boy's locker room.

I closed my eyes thinking of Blaine and what he would do. He would be brave. My hands were shaking. It was now or never; if I couldn't stand up for myself than why should anyone else?

I pushed off of the locker and took of down the hall way.

"HEY!" I shouted. My voice was squawky, I cleared my throat just before I bursted through the closed door. The Neanderthal was digging around in his locker, I knew he had heard me come in and yet he didn't even look.

"I am talking to you!" I was so angry that I could hardly think.

"The girls' locker room is next door." Karofsky's deep voice was in a clam monotone. I crossed the room so that I could be face to face with the talking ape, but he dwarfed me by nearly a whole foot. I had to look up to meet his steady gaze which by no means helped me with my goal of seeming intimidating.

I wasn't leaving without answers so I figured that I may as well skip all the ideal conversation and go to the point. "What is your problem?"

"Excuse me?" He looked mean and I had to force myself not to turn and run, so instead I asked "What are you so scared of?"

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" Karofsky threw the question in my face, and I saw him watching for my reaction like a wolf watches a rabbit. I was angry and I let him see it. He just turned back to his locker ignoring me.

"Oh yeah every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are out to molest and convert you." I took a breath and continued, craning my neck to glare at him. "Well, guess what, Hamhock? You're not my type!"I took another step moving closer to Karofsky's large frame.

"That right?" he asked, turning to face my rage filled eyes.

"Yeah. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty!" I said, talking fast.

Karofsky held his fist in my face and snarled through gritted teeth, "Do not push me, Hummel!"

I glanced at Karofsky's fist; large knuckles white from strain. "You gonna hit me? Do it." I spat, my breath erratic from the fury that lingered just below the surface. I took another step forward.

"Don't push me!" Karofsky repeated, slamming his locker shut.

"Do it, cause that's not gonna change who I am." I said angrily, eyes filling with familiar tears, "You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" I took the last step forward closing the space between me and Karofsky.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Karofsky Boomed.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are-"

Karofsky's hands were on me in the next second, gently cradling the sides of my face. His mouth smashed into mine, kissing me, as if he were a drowning man. My eyes widened. I didn't see that one coming. The kiss was passionate and filled with need. I was having trouble breathing. I could feel my body reacting to his. His large thumbs rubbing delicate circles on my cheeks. I wanted to run my hands all over him to feel what was under that jacket, inside those jeans. It was unnerving how badly I wanted this, wanted to get to know him. What's wrong with me? This was Dave Karofsky for fuck sakes; was he just screwing with me? His tongue snaked across my bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss. No the neanderthal couldn't pull off this kind of show... Could he? I didn't open my mouth. I didn't move an inch. I was afraid that if I moved at all that it might all shatter, and I would wake up from whatever kind of dream this was.

Karofsky let go of me and I stared at him, defensively holding my arms close to my chest. I was confused, this was the same guy that had thrown slushes in my face for the past two years. Karofsky reached out his hands desperately trying to pull me back to him for another kiss, but I pushed him away. Karofsky stared at me for a few seconds his eyes still filled with the over whelming need that had been in his kiss. He looked confused, and hurt. Karofsky let out a frustrated cry while turning away me. He slammed his fists into the locker doors before running out of the boys locker room.

I touched my fingers to his lips and blinked back tears.


End file.
